Borra Week 2012
by Saint Bennithy
Summary: My stories for Borra Week 2012! PROMPTS: Day 1: Day Off Day 2: Prank Day 3: Masquerade Day 4: Mythology Day 5: Crime Day 6: Surprise Day 7: Moonlight
1. Day Off

**Borra Week Day 1 – Day Off**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 361**

"Umm, Korra…" Bolin said worriedly.

"Yeah Bo?" She replied.

"I think you forgot to bring the tent." He said when he finished searching through her pack.

It had been a long time since either of them had a day off. Now that she had learned to airbend, Korra had been busy mastering the art. Bolin, on the other hand, had been in the training gym every day, as the next season of probending was fast approaching. Luckily, they had both managed to schedule a few free days into their hectic lives, and they decided to use those few relaxing days to go camping outside the city and get away from it all.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Just stand back" She said.

With that Bolin quickly scampered a few feet away. Korra bent her knees and planted her feet against the ground. With one swift movement of her arms, a few slabs of rock rose out of the ground to form a shelter in the shape of a tent. Bolin's eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung slightly open.

Korra smiled. "It's an old trick Lin taught me, which he learned from her mother."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bolin wondered aloud as he scratched the back of his head.

Korra giggled and said "How about you set up the sleeping mat while I start a fire for dinner?"

Later at night, the two lay together on the sleeping mat, listening to the frogs croaking from the stream near their shelter.

"It's a little cold tonight, isn't it?" Korra said as she pulled the blankets up to her chin.

Bolin smiled slyly, and said "Well you know, they say moving around a lot will warm you up, and sharing body heat does too."

Korra blinked a moment before what Bolin was suggesting sunk in. She met his sly smile with a nearly identical one as she sarcastically asked "Oh yeah? And just how are we supposed to do both of those in here?"

"Well I think I know just what will work." Bolin whispered as he rolled over closer to her and tugged at the waist of her pants.


	2. Prank

**Borra Week Day 2 – Prank**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 520**

**A/N: All the fanfics I've seen involving pranks have always been Bolin and Korra pranking Mako, so I decided to switch things up and have Bolin prank Korra. Which, in hindsight, wasn't his greatest idea…**

Over the past couple of years, the dynamic pranking duo of Korra and Bolin had succeeded in putting Mako in a near-constant state of suspicion, always looking out for their next trick. Korra having been a much more rambunctious child, with plenty of bending teachers to take her frustrations out on, had been a prank master since she was a little girl. Bolin, on the other hand, while still mischievous at heart, had not had as much opportunity to hone his prankster skills while living on the streets. This lead to Korra always being the mastermind behind the pranks, while Bolin helped out and tried to improve his skills.

But today, however, it was time for the student to try to become the master.

As he prepared for his trick, Bolin admitted to himself that it wasn't the greatest idea ever. The old "bucket of water over the doorway" gag had been done a thousand times before. Though, he figured the fact that placing it over the door to the practice gym would catch Korra totally off guard, especially since she was so rarely the victim of a prank.

When Bolin heard footsteps coming down the hall, he quickly turned off the lights in the gym. He then hid just to the side of the doorway in order to clearly see the action unfold.

With her usual brashness, Korra gave the door a firm push open as she entered the gym. As the door opened, she heard the sound of the metal bucket tipping, and she instinctively jumped to the side to avoid whatever might be falling from above. While she was able to dodge the metal bucket, she stepped right under the falling water, and was soaked from head to toe.

As she stood there fuming, she heard a voice a few feet to the side of her begin to laugh. She quickly used her earthbending to lock the person's feet to the floor, and then immediately used her waterbending to take some water from the nearby tubs and used it to freeze the person's hands to the wall. Korra then whipped around to look her assailant right in the eye. As soon as she saw that it was just Bolin, and that his face was pale with terror, she visibly relaxed a bit.

"Bolin, what were you doing?" She said sternly.

He took a moment to compose himself, and then managed to mumble "I… I just wanted to try pulling a prank on you. That's all."

Once she discovered that it was only just a practical joke, Korra relaxed even more. She took a moment to use her waterbending to pull every last drop of water out of her wet clothes. She then turned her attention back to Bolin.

"Sorry for scaring you so much." She said as she released Bo's hands and feet from their restraints. As he took a moment to make sure that all his fingers and toes were still present, Korra wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"And I'll admit it, you got me." Korra said as she gently placed her lips against Bolin's.


	3. Masquerade

**Borra Week Day 3 – Masquerade**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 586**

**A/N: This story was a ton of fun for me to write, especially because I initially thought that this would be a difficult prompt.**

The annual Republic City Masquerade was one of the biggest social events in the city. Everybody who was anybody attended the extravaganza. For their key role in saving the city from the Equalist takeover, Korra and her friends were the first people invited by the party's organizers.

Korra's mask was a rather simple one when compared to others she saw at the party. When Korra found out that she had been invited to the masquerade, Pema, Jinora, and Ikki began working together to make a mask for her. It was very well made, a deep cerulean color with elaborate patterns made out of sequins.

As Korra made her way around the crowded ballroom, she made it a game to try and find people she knew. She also admired many of the ornate masks and headdresses worn by other party goers. One in particular caught her eye from across the room, though she could not see who was wearing it. It was a green mask with gold sequins and feathers around it. On top of the person's head was what appeared to be an artificial fire ferret, standing up in its hind legs, and dressed in an elaborate costume that matched the mask below it.

Korra stood there for several moments, admiring the great craftsmanship that must have gone into it. She then turned her mind to figuring out who it could be. She was running out of possible guesses, when suddenly, she noticed the fire ferret on top move its arms a bit, as if to balance itself.

Korra laughed as she made her way across the room to Bolin, whose identity had just been given away by Pabu's little slip up.

"Lovely evening, eh stranger?" She asked him.

Bolin spun around to see who had addressed him. Once he saw who it was, he immediately did his best to keep a straight face and pretend he didn't know her.

"Why yes it is!" He said, in his best attempt to sound posh and genteel.

"I love your disguise!" She exclaimed, playing along with Bolin.

"Why thank you, madam. It was made by the finest artist in the city!" He replied.

Korra smiled, and then chattered her teeth just like she had seen Bolin do with Pabu many times before. As soon as she started making the strange chattering noises, Pabu immediately broke character and scurried down Bolin's arm, up Korra's, and then sat on her shoulder.

At this, Bolin's expression clearly deflated a little. He had honestly believed that Korra hadn't recognized him. Within a moment, though, he was back to his usual cheerful self.

"What gave it away?" He said with a smile.

Korra laughed and replied "Well the ferret on your head was pretty easy to spot from across the room. But I thought it was a fake, until I saw Pabu lose his balance a little."

She reached up and lightly tickled Pabu on the nose.

"Yeah, well I was able to recognize you immediately, Ms. Pouts-a-lot!" Bolin exclaimed.

They both laughed for a moment, and then embraced each other.

"It's good to see you, Bo." Korra said, as she tilted her head up to kiss him.

After a moment, their lips separated. Bolin's cheeks were a little pink. No matter how many times they kissed, Bolin always blushed a little each time.

"Shall we dance, madam?" He said, reverting to his over-the-top sophisticated voice again.

"I'd be honored" Korra responded, as the two made their way out onto the dance floor.


End file.
